Media refers to communication tools used to store and deliver information or data, and includes but is not limited to mass media, multimedia, news media, published media, hypermedia, broadcast media, advertising media, social media (i.e., media disseminated through social interaction) and/or other types of media. Media can be delivered over electronic communication networks. Media communications can include digital media (i.e., electronic media used to store, transmit, and receive digitized information). Media includes privately communicated information or data, publicly communicated information or data, or a combination thereof.
Social media may refer to the use of web-based and mobile technologies to turn communication into an interactive dialogue. Social media are media for social interaction, as a superset beyond social communication. Social media includes web-based and mobile technologies which may or may not be associated with social networks. For example, social media such as blogs may not be associated with a social network. Social media includes privately communicated information or data, publicly communicated information or data, or a combination thereof. Currently there are multiple social networks that enable users to post content. Some of these networks are activity specific, focusing on having users provide one type of information. Other social networks attempt to be more holistic, allowing users to provide information relating to multiple types of information. Because the utility of a social network platform relies upon its user base in addition to the functionality it allows, it is common for users to have accounts with a plurality of social media platforms so that they can connect with different groups of contacts. For example, users can have Facebook® and LinkedIn® accounts. There has been a proliferation of social media platforms, each of which allows a user to perform similar functions. Each of these networks provides a user with access to a fraction of their overall social network. Accessing each of these networks in series is a time consuming and odious task for many users. Users accessing social media platforms through a mobile device are faced with additional problems, such as form factor-limited input devices and limited bandwidth. Social media platforms do not readily communicate with each other, and may even prevent a user from updating content from other networks.
Serving the vast quantity and diversity of public and/or private media (e.g., social media) to users in a meaningful and efficient way remains a challenge.